


Three Into One Doesn't Go

by JaneDavitt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike, Harvey, and Louis in a bed...it goes as well as you'd imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Into One Doesn't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dlasta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dlasta).



If he'd thought about it -- and he hasn't, how could he, how could _anyone_? -- Mike would've never realized that in bed, Harvey lets Louis call the shots.

Some of them, anyway.

It's too much to wrap his head around that the two of them fuck as fiercely as they fight, that they leave each other marked up -- though never where it shows unless one of them is _really_ pissed at the other. Or maybe pleased. Hard to decide.

Mike supposes that deep down he knew the hostility and rivalry needed more of a vent than just stealing each other's glory and clients.

What he can't work out is why he's in the king-sized bed with them this time, but he remembers nodding a 'yes' when they invited him, he remembers fumbling with his tie with fingers that were shaking just a little, remembers seeing the freaking huge bottle of lube placed just so on the night table, and counting the scary amount of condoms scattered around it.

Now, they're fighting over who gets to suck his dick first and he's making whimpery noises that no one listening to but if they were, they'd translate as, 'don't care, just do it, someone, please? Dying here.'

And he is.

The two of them are physically so different. Louis is hairy, like every follicle his head lost migrated south. Mike already knew that from sharing a locker room with him, but when Louis is this close, smelling expensive, his eyes intent, his smirk missing, he's strangely touchable. Mike's already found himself plastered up against Louis, clinging to him as Harvey's hands stroke his back, cool, possessive caresses that make Mike's skin feel hot and needy. He wants Harvey's hands on his ass, but Harvey, for some inscrutable reason of his own, isn't going there.

Harvey's all strength and muscle, flat stomach, wide chest. Naked, he looks elegant still, but there's a threat and a promise to it that makes Mike's mouth go dry with longing.

He's not scared by either of them, but he's on edge wondering just what they're going to do to him.

The negotiations took forever. Three hard cocks demanding attention and the owners of two of them spent ten minutes bickering endlessly over which side of the bed to take (Louis gets the left), who gets to bottom between them (Harvey's turn apparently) and what goes when it comes to Mike (he tells them 'anything' and gets identical looks of 'be careful what you wish for' with a bit of 'kid, we've been around the block and you're still in training wheels' mixed in.)

"God," Mike says. "Both of you do it. Or I'm jerking off without you."

They exchange looks and then they both grab one of his wrists and pin them down to the mattress. He could break free, could kick out, but they're doing what he asked, liquid strokes of wet tongues gliding over his cock, root to tip with a swirl around the head. He gasps, stammers out something incoherent that they both ignore, and curls his fingers tightly when Louis opens his mouth wide and captures Mike's balls within it, never managing to hold both at once. They slide free, jiggling like jelly, and are gathered up again, Louis' tongue lapping, greedy, knowing.

Harvey hisses out a cross breath at being left behind and reaches over, pinching Louis' nipple hard before applying himself to getting as much of Mike's cock down his throat as he can. His fingers never slacken their grip on Mike's wrist, even though Mike's not struggling at all.

"Turn him over," Louis says, his voice thick. He paws at his tongue with his hand, dislodging a stray hair. Mike feels as if he should apologize for having errant pubic hair but he can easily picture Harvey taking out a razor to deal with the problem, so he stays silent.

The moans don't count. He can't help them.

"You want to rim him?" Harvey considers that. "Sure. But he can work for it."

Mike's flipped and spread, his ass up, cheeks parted by Louis' hot, square hands. Harvey moves to the head of the bed and the next thing Mike knows, he's got his head in Harvey's lap, a thick, beautiful cock waving in front of his eyes.

"Suck me and you'll get to find out just how good Louis is at kissing ass," Harvey says, a thread of amusement in his voice.

Mike licks his lips. God, he hopes he doesn't bite Harvey in the heat of the moment. He's not sure what that would get him. Spanked, maybe. The thought of it sends a flash of lust through him. Harvey notices. Of course he does. A finger traces the path a tear might take from Mike's eye down to his jaw. "What is it?"

"I was just -- nothing." Mike leans in to lick and suck, but Harvey's fingers tangle in his hair, holding his head still. It's painful. It hurts. He loves it.

"Tell him," Louis advises and places a delicate tongue flick right on the centre of Mike's asshole, making him jump and sigh. "He'll get it out of you."

Mike knows that. He confesses and waits for absolution. "I was -- if I bit you -- I was wondering what you'd do."

"Are you _planning_ to bite me?" Harvey drawls.

"No!"

"Then why borrow trouble?"

Louis chuckles, a fat, rich sound. His teeth dig into the meat of Mike's ass. "He's not. God, you're so fucking dense sometimes. What do you want him to do, kid? Spank that naughty ass of yours?"

Mike blushes, hot and red. Shit.

Harvey ignores him, leaning forward and addressing Louis. "Eat his ass out, Louis. Just that. If you slap it, if you even pat it hard, I'll use that leather paddle on you until your ass is purple, got that?"

"Jesus, if you want to pop his spanking cherry, you only had to say," Louis grumbles. There's a pause and he adds, "You'll let me watch, though, right?"

Mike stares at Harvey, willing him to say 'no'. Harvey's fingers stroke the hair they'd been gripping, and he smiles. "I can't imagine any circumstances when the answer to that would be 'yes'. He's mine. I'm letting you fuck him --"

"Hey, I'm here because I want to be," Mike interrupts, indignation fizzing through him.

Harvey sighs, shakes his head, and gestures to Louis. "Forget it. You can spank him."

"What? No!"

It's too late. Louis' hand deals out a gleeful flurry of slaps, fast and sharp, and Mike cries out, his chin captured in Harvey's hand so he can't look away. Harvey's eyes are narrowed and Mike can't squeeze through to see what Harvey's thinking, but he gives Harvey everything he's feeling, his face contorting with pleasure as his ass burns and stings. His cock throbs and he wants to rub against the smooth sheets, arch up into the hand punishing him, but it's already over. Not a real spanking, just a lesson in manners, given in a way they know he's okay with.

With a sense of security he hadn't felt before, the knowledge that if he screws up, they'll be patient, even kind in their own way, Mike dips his head, and takes his first taste of Harvey's cock, as Louis' tongue slick and flickering, works its way into him.

And he wonders what he'll do if they ask him to join them again, or what he'd say if it was just Louis inviting him, or just Harvey.

He's not sure.

He's not sure they'll know what to do with him when this is over, either.


End file.
